


You Remind Me

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Twins, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati is upset</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "You remind me of" and fanfic100 prompt "Passing"

"Arrg!" Parvati stormed into the girls' dorm, making Lavender jump.

"Something wrong?" Annette asked.

"Do you know what a first year just said to me?" Parvati demanded.

Annette shook her head.

"He asked me what the password for the Ravenclaw common room was, because he forgot. When I told him that I was a Gryffindor, he said, 'oh, sorry, you remind me of a girl in my house named Padma.'" Parvati paced back and forth, passing between her bed and Hermione's, and waving her arms in agitation.

"So?" Lavender asked.

"So?" Parvati exploded, "I just remind him of her? We look identical! How could I only remind him of her? It's like saying that you remind me of a girl named Lavender who is in Gryffindor and who loves divination! It's ludicrous!"

Lavender and Annette exchanged looks and finally allowed their giggles to burst forth, ignoring Parvati's furious look.


End file.
